chrysieesandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarabelle Elizabeth Kellagrie
adopted by ellie Sarabelle Elizabeth Kellagrie is a young half-blood witch, and a Seer, attending Hogwarts. At age thirteen, she learned that she was a witch and had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Subsequently sorted into the Ravenclaw House. She soon realized that she had Seer linage on her mother's side of the family. History... Sarabelle could have gone to many different schools, but she chose Hogwarts, the most distant school that was an option, because "This chance, to go to a school for magic, only comes once in a lifetime." She is spoiled by her parents, but tries very hard not to show that she is spoiled, She isn't a brat. Her boggart is heights. She was homeschooled up until she was accepted to Hogwarts. Her father taught her ASL, 'just in case'. Her family thought she was a squib until September 15, when she was 13, where she made her water glass float. Personality... +''' Kind, Friendly, Compassionate, Smart '-' Timid, Defenseless, Insecure Quiet, very shy, smart and helpful. She doesn't know many people at Hogwarts, so she mostly keeps to herself. She tries to stay under the radar, but it's gotten harder and harder. She has been starting to open up slightly. Some think she can be "too nice" To the point of being annoying. She also has major problems defending herself and others. But after hanging out with April and the girls, Sarabelle's personality has changed. Sarabelle is very friendly, kind, and compassionate. She has a kind heart, usually tries to reach out to people and will go out of her way to make others feel included. She hates to see others in pain, especially people she cares about, which is the primary reason she wants to continue using healing magic, because she loves the fact that she can use it to help people. She also has great love for animals, and despises seeing them in pain as well. Sarabelle has become extremely skilled in social interactions, due in part to the natural charisma about but also due to her relationship with April. She dislikes being a part of the Hogwarts' social crowd because it just involves too many head games and it tires her out. Sarabelle prefers to carefully think out a plan before taking action, though she has complete faith in April's ability to protect her. Despite her belief that friends should not be taken for granted, Sarabelle relies heavily on April and the other girls to protect her, often turning to April whenever she is hurt or afraid. Despite Sarabelle's newfound strength, she can be quite fragile at times, mostly due to the negative effects being a seer has on one's mind. Sarabelle is very intelligent and works hard at her schoolwork. It is said that she has perfect grades. '''Physical Appearance... Sarabelle is described as angelic by April, Sarabelle is beautiful and captivating, and looks around sixteen. Like most females in her family, she is tall and slim. She has a beautiful pale-skinned complexion, ocean-blue eyes, full lips, and platinum-blond hair. She usually wears long skirts. Powers & Abilities... Sarabelle is very good at doing protective spells. She has a wide range of healing magic in her spell arsenal, she aspires to be a Healer when she graduates.Being a Seer, Sarabelle can see the future usig her Inner Eye. She has the ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. It often helps her evade dangerous situations. Usually in the early stages of Premonition, she'd receive visions by touching objects or people related to the Premonition. If the psychic energy in an area is strong enough, she will get a vision without touching anything, even if her power hasn't evolved yet. As a by-product of having the future sight, she can sense and predict situations before they happen. It's most useful to sense and predict attacks. Gallery... 936full-lucy-fry.jpg normal_capture-20140207-192808.png normal_LucyFryPrg282429.jpg normal_tumblr_inline_n0n3mkSFHP1qk4yik.jpg Lucy-lucy-fry-33773212-400-600.jpg tumblr_static_sidebar.png Trivia... * Sarabelle's faceclaim is Lucy Fry. * Sarabelle has a necklace with a Tourmaline (her birthstone) in it from her 12th birthday, and her favorite book the 13th Sign.